Increasingly, cloud storage providers are utilized for storing and/or sharing content across multiple clients, where the cloud storage providers have engines that automatically synchronize the content between the clients. A hash function is any function that can be used to map data of arbitrary size to data of fixed size. Hash functions accelerate database lookup by detecting duplicated records in a large file. Hash functions may also be used to detect integrity and/or changes to content of files, such as cloud stored files. Advances in hardware improve computational throughput of hashes. However, having a fixed hash chunk size, as conventional systems use, limits the ability to take advantage of faster processing because it artificially restricts the process to a statically determined lowest common denominator.